


Weekly Pack Bonding Time with Snacks and Movies with No Grumps and Claws

by paleboyfriends



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family, Fluff, Gen, Other, Platonic love confessions, also known as i wrote this before season three, god i cant believe i wrote this, happy pack being happy pack together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleboyfriends/pseuds/paleboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The last time his father had told him that he loved him, Isaac had been fourteen, his father had been drinking all night and had yelled that if Isaac loved him as much he loved Isaac, then he wouldn’t be such a terrible son as he’d locked the freezer box in the basement.'</p><p>Stiles and Scott inadvertently cause an outbreak of Platonic Love Confessions in the pack and Isaac doesn't know what to do with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekly Pack Bonding Time with Snacks and Movies with No Grumps and Claws

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting on my hard drive since before season three started and as all my hopes and dreams have been crushed since then I figured I may as well upload this now so I can at least pretend they're all happy.
> 
> as this was written before season three, Derek is still an Alpha, Lydia is, for all intents and purposes, human and everyone who wasn't is alive and, as it would have saved me many tears, this is how everything should have played out.

Isaac is crowded into the corner of the couch that’s already been claimed by a sprawling Erica and Boyd’s sheer bulk, and it looks like he’s going to lose even more of his space on the already too small couch from the direction Scott’s phone conversation seems to be going.

The entire pack, bar Stiles, Danny and Lydia, are crowded into the front room of the newly renovated Hale House for the Weekly Pack Bonding Time with Snacks and Movies with No Grumps and Claws – name courtesy of Stiles of course. The three humans are off at some after school extra credit thing which only people of their intellect could possibly find enjoyable, but because Derek’s a worrier, and so is Scott and Jackson and just the entire pack really, Scott’s currently on the phone to Stiles to make sure they’re going to make their way over here okay.

“Oh my God dude, will you just tell everyone to calm down? We’re leaving the parking lot now, we’ll be in there in like fifteen minutes, tops.” Isaac hears Stiles complain from the other end of the phone.

“He’s not driving whilst he’s on the phone, is he?” Derek asks sharply before Scott can even open his mouth to reply to Stiles. Their Alpha, by virtue of being the Alpha, is the only one whose managed to snag his own seat; though the way Peter’s looking at him makes it clear he’s going to be his usual annoying self sooner rather than later and try prodding in on Derek’s personal space. Isaac just hopes he waits until after Stiles and the others get here; they’re meant to be watching the Amazing Spider-Man tonight and Stiles is usually the only one who can force them all to listen to the No Grumps and Claws rule that ensures the movie won’t be ruined.

Scott, squished up with Allison in seat designed for only one, laughingly relays this message to Stiles.

“Of course not!” He hears Stiles indignantly reply, “He does remember I’m the Sherriff’s son, right? I know better than that. I let Danny drive my baby, though he doesn’t seem to realise what an honour that is,” Stiles practically sniffs, “Can I go already? Or do you have more annoying safety questions that a four year old would find offensive?”

Scott laughs again before replying, “Just one thing. Can you state, for the record, that Lydia and Danny are actually in one piece? Because Jackson is glaring at me like he’ll claw me up if I don’t ask.”

And indeed he is. Jackson is seated on the floor and he does not look happy about it, though that could just be because Lydia and Danny aren’t here yet. Isaac doesn’t really get it but he knows that while they’re all pack, Lydia and Danny are Jackson’s in a way that the rest of them aren’t.

“God, you’re all going to go grey or bald with all this worrying. And then I’ll be the one laughing. Laughing with my full head of hair.” Stiles makes an aggrieved sound, “Yes, they’re completely fine. So I’m going to hang up now, we’ll see you in fifteen. Love you, bye.”

“Love you too, bye.” Scott replies with a smile before disconnecting the call on his phone.

“Well, I guess you do learn something new every day.” Pipes up Erica from where she’s sprawled all in Isaac’s space, “Kept it hidden well though, can’t even smell it on you.” She flares her nostrils and then leers indecently and Scott looks so confused that Isaac really wants to laugh.

“What?” Scott looks blankly around the room and it’s Jackson who finally saves him from his idiocy, speaking up with an eye roll.

“She’s talking about you and Stilinski breaking out the I love you’s.” Jackson informs him and then adds to the room at large, “It’s not as if they’re fucking or anything though, it’s just the two of them being overemotional morons.”

Scott’s face breaks out a look of understanding, with maybe a little disgust at the thought of having sex with his best friend. “It’s just something we do, I don’t even know when it started, we just say it. It’s not like it’s a big deal or anything.” Scott shrugs and squints down at his phone, “I mean, he’s basically my brother.”

Allison is laughing and calling him a sap whilst Erica is snorting and commenting something insulting but Isaac isn’t really paying attention because he suddenly feels hollow.

Stiles and Scott say I love you to each other the same way Stiles would say it to his dad or Scott to his mom. In a way that doesn’t even need noting because it’s such an obvious, solid, _there_ thing that it doesn’t even need to be commented on or stuttered out or hidden because it’s just _there._ It’s more of a reassurance, really, an _I’m here for you, I’m here_ that’s so obviously there that there’s no trouble with it slipping out unheeded. And Isaac –

Isaac can’t remember the last time anyone said I love you to him like that.

He can vaguely remember Cam ruffling his hair, hugging him, telling him to ‘Be good’. But that was different, completely different because his brother had been leaving him to fend for himself against their father and the next time he’d come home, it was in a box and Isaac had a broken arm and three stitches in his forehead. Even more vaguely he can remember his mother, smelling like hospital and medicine, holding him in her frail, frail arms and telling him she loved him. But if anything, that was even more different than Cam because she’d been saying _goodbye_.

The last time his father had told him that he loved him, Isaac had been fourteen, his father had been drinking all night and had yelled that if Isaac loved him as much he loved Isaac, then he wouldn’t be such a terrible son as he’d locked the freezer box in the basement.

\--

By the time Stiles, Lydia and Danny get there, Scott’s face is completely red from the teasing everyone other than Isaac and Derek has been joining in on for the last fifteen minutes. Derek’s looking at Isaac in concern though and Isaac is ridiculously relieved when he hears the sound of Stiles’ car some ways away because Stiles always means a distraction. And a distraction means Derek won’t be questioning him on his silence.

Allison is the only one who flinches when Stiles throws the door open with a bang a few minutes later and even then it’s not much – the girl is lethal after all. She shoots the room an annoyed glare for not informing her of their imminent arrival but no one really pays attention because Scott is swivelling around in his seat to pin Stiles with his puppy eyes.

“Stiles, they’re being mean to me.” He whines.

Stiles raises his eyebrows in confusion from the doorway he’s paused in until Lydia smacks him in the back, pushing him into the room and out of her way. She and Danny go to sit with Jackson on the floor while Stiles says, “The rules say no grumps or claws, guys. Do you want me to break out my frowny face on you all? Because I swear to God, I will.”

“Oh shut up Stiles, we all know you _love_ him.” Erica says, drawing out the word in the most annoying fashion possible.

“Is that all it was?” asks Stiles, cottoning on quickly as he rummages through the mess on the coffee table for the DVD. “You’re all just clearly jealous of mine and Scott’s bromance. I don’t blame you though, it is a tale that will be sung through the ages.” He finally locates the DVD and sets about shoving it into the player and setting it up before straightening up, “Movie time now though so no talking. Otherwise Isaac will beat you all up for me.”

Isaac starts at being brought up so suddenly, “Wait, I will?” he asks as Stiles prods Erica in the side until she moves over.

“Yes,” he says, plopping down in between the two of them, “Because you’re the only one who understands the sacredness of Spiderman.”

Isaac just blinks and maybe smiles a little. Because while maybe no one has told him that they love him since he was fourteen and no one’s said it in a way that actually means something in even longer, his pack is happy and warm and _here_ and that’s way more than he thinks he deserves anyway.

\--

It becomes something almost like a joke over the next few weeks, Erica and Jackson starting it of course. An overdramatic love you to other members of the pack when saying goodbye, usually with a pointed look at Stiles or Scott. It makes Scott go red and, later, pout. It makes Stiles laugh. Mostly it just makes Isaac angry but he still laughs with the rest of them.

But then, weeks later, it stops being a joke all of a sudden when they’re leaving school one afternoon. Danny mentions his mother asking him to go shopping for her, Jackson asks if he wants him to go with him.

“I think I’ll manage grocery shopping without you there to protect me, Jackson.” Danny laughs.

“Whatever,” Jackson huffs, “I’ll see you later then. Love you.” It just slips out and everyone pretty much pauses because it’s quite obvious he’s being completely sincere.

Erica snorts loudly, Stiles looks ridiculously smug, Lydia is huffing that she barely even get him to say it to _her_ and Jackson has actually gone red.

Danny however just smiles in a way that is completely full of affection, “Love you too Jackson.” He says before heading off in a different direction and leaving his best friend to be mercilessly teased by the rest of their pack mates.

After that though it’s like the floodgates have opened and suddenly the entire pack is overflowing with love. Allison says it to Lydia and then Erica’s mumbling it to Boyd and then Scott throws his arm around Jackson’s shoulders and says it to him whilst Jackson pretends to gag. Even Peter says it, to Erica (everyone knew she was his favourite) and then to Scott (who’s just more than a little freaked out by it). Derek doesn’t say it to anyone but just looks at them all with affection and Stiles calls him too constipated for words. Stiles seems to be taking each and every one as a personal victory and looks just as smug at every Stiles Induced Platonic Love Confession (as he’s taken to calling it, never mind the fact it was originally Scott they were teasing) as he did when Jackson first said it.

That is until it’s Allison saying it to him, then Stiles’ face just goes a little slack for a second before he’s smiling at her with complete and utter affection and it kind of feels like Isaac has been punched when he sees it but in a way that can only be described as _good_.

\--

It’s Friday again, which means it’s Weekly Pack Bonding Time with Snacks and Movies with No Grumps and Claws. It’s also only been two days since the pack ripped apart a vampire that seemed intent on sucking Lydia dry, which means everyone’s on high-alert and paranoid and that the humans aren’t going anywhere without a werewolf escort. Scott and Allison had gone straight to Derek’s from school; Jackson’s with Danny picking up some take-out whilst Stiles and Boyd are out buying enough snacks to last a werewolf pack until at least midnight. And Isaac is trying unsuccessfully to convince Lydia that the Avengers would be a totally better movie choice than The Notebook.

Lydia gives him her patented stop-talking-now look which has been known to crush many a spirit and stalks off to the counter, smirking at the very obvious stare the cashier is giving her. Isaac just looks forlornly at the Avengers and wonders if he can maybe convince Stiles to pick it when it’s his turn in two weeks’ time. And speaking of Stiles –

Isaac hits the answer button, heart hammering in the vicinity of his throat. But Stiles is meant to be with Boyd and Boyd is a goddamn _powerhouse_ but if Derek was right and that vampire had allies –

“Isaac, Boyd is questioning my amazing, intimate knowledge of the pack and he needs to be proven wrong.” Stiles says in lieu of a greeting and Isaac can vaguely hear Boyd huff out a laugh in the background.

“What?” He asks after a moment of pause, reassured that everything was fine and Stiles was calling him for a reason that was completely not supernatural. Or as not supernatural as anything could get when you were a member of a werewolf pack.

Stiles makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, “I told him that you don’t like those bacon strip chips – which, by the way, is like total sacrilege – and that we should get you some Cheetos instead because you fucking love Cheetos, like seriously, it’s actually a little worrying man. But he’s making me check _just in case._ ” He says the last three words as if they’re disgusting and then scoffs, “As if my information is wrong.”

Isaac gives a choked off little laugh. He’s still not entirely used to laughing but it’s hard not to when he spends so much time with Stiles. “You’re information was correct. Those bacon things are gross and Cheetos are where it’s at.”

“See, I told you so,” Stiles whines to Boyd, then to Isaac, “Anything else you can think of that you want while I got you here man?”

The ‘no, it’s fine’ is on the tip of Isaac’s tongue – he’s still not used to being asked things like that, even more unused to telling people when he actually wants something – but he stops himself because this is pack and it should be fine. He curses himself that there’s still some hesitance in his voice when he says, “Maybe some cinnamon -” but Stiles cuts him off before he can even finish.

“Cinnamon sticks? Already got ‘em, dude. My information is that good.” Stiles brags.

Isaac snorts another laugh and tries not to grin too stupidly, “I’m all good then.” He says.

“Okay, whatever man. Gotta go now anyway, Boyd is giving me the stink eye, you know the one he does when you’re not walking fast enough for him? It’s like, sorry Boyd, we’ve not all got stupidly long legs or are, you know, werewolves.” Stiles huffs in annoyance, “Anyway, I’ll see you back at the house later. Bye, love you.”

Isaac’s ‘goodbye’ gets stuck in his throat and before he can even think of a reply Stiles has already hung up and he’s left staring at his phone. He thinks, for a second, that maybe Stiles didn’t mean to say it and that’s why he hung up so hurriedly, before Isaac even had a chance to reply.

But then he thinks of Stiles, of the way he is with Isaac, the way he is with Scott, the way he is with the pack, and he realises that isn’t it at all. Stiles had said it with casualness one would use to comment upon the weather not because he hadn’t been thinking but because, to Stiles, it was something that was obvious as whether it was raining or snowing or was sunny out. And Isaac feels pretty much blown away right now.

“What are you gaping about?” It’s Lydia, she’s returned with the DVD and a barely interested expression.

As soon as she mentions it, he realises that he’s gaping down at his phone, probably like a moron, and the instant he realises this is the instant his expression morphs into a huge, wide grin. “Nothing.” He tells her.

“Whatever.” She replies, bored already and begins walking off in the direction of the exit, Isaac following along behind whilst thumbing through his phone to new message.

He feels a little lame, typing it out in a text message, but there’s no way he can’t say it back.

**To: Stiles**

**_Love you too._ **


End file.
